


[Podfic of] The Last Poem of Jedha

by isweedan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, But he has a team, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Self-Harm, Space Husbands, Suicidal Thoughts, The Entire Universe and Its Mother Did a Number On Bodhi Rook, notes on warning tags in top notes, space dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [02:04:17]Author's Summary:How Bodhi Rook temporarily misplaced the two most important things in the galaxy, and how he found them again (with a little help).





	[Podfic of] The Last Poem of Jedha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Poem of Jedha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248573) by [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty). 



> Author's Note _1\. Notes on the 'self-harm' tag: the harm to the character occurs more incidentally as a result of the character's actions while they are undergoing distress due to mental trauma and not in a rational state of mind. Also, the suicidal thoughts are a result of a situation where a character plans to sacrifice themselves due to worrying about harm to someone else from a third party as a result of them being alive and not due to depression/the character feeling organically suicidal (pardon the clunky phrasing; I deal with these triggers myself & don't want my fic to cause harm)._(...)

**Length** 02:04:17

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Last%20Draft%20of%20Jedha.mp3)


End file.
